


Illusion 9

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	Illusion 9

“孙杨，你每天这么看着我对我就没点想法？”宁泽涛看着正认真给他擦身体的孙杨，心里冒出一些歪点子。

“什么想法？”宁泽涛坐在床上，孙杨正跪在床边擦他的腹部。

“比如…”宁泽涛的一只脚伸入孙杨两腿之间，贴着孙杨两腿间的东西轻轻摩擦，“这种。”

孙杨的手顿了一下，抬眼看向他，宁泽涛睁着无辜的双眼看他，仿佛现在作乱的那只脚不是他的。

“行了，你先站起来，该擦下面了。”孙杨收回目光，又把手里的毛巾放在旁边的热水里浸湿。

宁泽涛乖乖的站起来脱掉了裤子，全身上下只剩一条内裤还在身上，孙杨手里湿热的毛巾覆盖上大腿娇嫩的皮肤，宁泽涛轻轻抖了一下，孙杨对着他笑了一下，一把拉下他的内裤。

“今天把你这里也清理一下。”

孙杨把热毛巾包裹住宁泽涛腿间那团软肉，听到宁泽涛加重的呼吸，轻轻扬起了嘴角，收回毛巾微微施力让他坐下，接着就把宁泽涛的东西含到嘴里。

“呜…孙杨…”宁泽涛的双手撑着自己的身体，下面的快感让他大脑眩晕。

孙杨的技巧很好，宁泽涛以前就知道，粗粝的舌头划过前面的小口，又紧紧包裹着柱身，轻缓的舔过，把整根都含进嘴里，前段抵在孙杨的紧致的喉咙，吞咽的动作带动喉咙的收缩，挤压着宁泽涛的钱都带来巨大的快感。

“啊嗯…孙杨…孙杨…”宁泽涛一只手抓着孙杨的头发，想把他按到更深，嘴里无意识的不停叫着孙杨的名字。

孙杨又舔了一会，感觉到口里的肉棒颤抖着快要射出来，吐出口里的东西，宁泽涛的欲望被生生掐断，眼角发红的他委屈的看着孙杨。孙杨坐上床，让宁泽涛靠在自己怀里，大手握住两个人的东西一起撸动，两根肉棒靠在一起快感和加倍，宁泽涛很快就射出来，孙杨又加快速度让自己也释放出来。

孙杨环住宁泽涛的肩膀，在他额头上亲了一下：“你说我对你有没有想法？嗯？”

“哼！以后不瞎撩你了，累！”宁泽涛这段时间本来就虚弱，现在更是累的不行，“我要睡觉！”


End file.
